


Static

by MercuryMapleKey



Series: Angst Prompt [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Past Torture, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasp's got a plan and he's on the run; but he didn't expect to run into Ironhide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> And the first of the angst prompt challenges I did. I was going to flesh this one out into a feature length fic, and I may still at some point, but for now I'll put it up raw. The prompt was "I'm not going anywhere."

He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. He didn’t think he’d ever get out. Both had happened, but to be fair, one could probably fill a datapad with all the things he had never thought to think.

               When Wasp got out there was only one mech he thought about and that bot was Bumblebee. He saw Bumblebee, he dreamt Bumblebee, and over and over again he crushed Bumblebee. Oh, he had plans, he had so many plans, but each and every one invariably twisted and crashed into the one track his mind still ran; Bumblebee. He barely recognized anything else.

               What he’d taken was a wrong turn. What he was now happened to be cornered. Both processed as nothing but another step in his direct path to Bumblebee and Wasp fired his stingers haphazardly in what was either a warning round or an inability to calibrate even as the mech in front of him straightened to a shocked stand. When his name was called it wasn’t so much in an angry authoritative shout as it was a confused question. The natural response was to buzz back in vitriol – they’d never take Wasp alive – but it wasn’t what he’d come to expect as a convict. An Autobot, an escape route, cracked purple optics saw little else. But then they did. They saw the optics that hadn’t been able to so much as glance at him so many vorns ago.

               The result was instantaneous. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again, but he hadn’t for a nanoklik forgotten him.

               “Traitor! Y-Y-You—“ Wasp had spent vorns planning for the day he inevitably tracked down Bumblebee. Every movement, every word, he’d occupied his mind and his time with nothing else rusting away under Cybertronian soil, but he had never so much as entertained the thought of Ironhide. That had become the fault of Bumblebee too. Everything was Bumblebee’s fault.

               Bumblebee had ruined his life.

               “Stay the frag away from Wasp!” Stingers up, locked together, and charged. The mini took a step back and brushed against the wall. There was only one way out and it was behind the last mech he’d ever wanted to see. Everything turned in the same direction, everything was just a road to Bumblebee, but Wasp couldn’t see so much as a sign of yellow.

               Ironhide stepped forward and got zapped for it. The shots bounced off as harmlessly as they ever had. So too did the threats Wasp fired out next. The look of pure pity on normally confident grey faceplates was enough to make Wasp scream. It fizzled into a buzz instead.

               “Get scrapped!” He wanted him to leave. Where was he supposed to go? He would have sooner faced down Ultra Magnus, Decepticons, the entire Elite Guard.

               It wasn’t going to happen. When Ironhide spoke to him it was in the way he’d been taught to handle these situations, because he _had_ been taught. Unlike Wasp, he’d _gone_ through the ranks and gotten himself a respectable career under a reputable Prime. It was like speaking to a scared animal, he wasn’t sure himself though, and the words fit out awkward and uncertain. “Wasp, do you remember me?”

Wasp wasn’t so lucky to forget.

“You don’t have to run. We know who the spy is.”

               Then why hadn’t he believed him? Why hadn’t he been able to look at him? Why had he been so convinced Wasp was a traitor? There were a lot of injustices in the universe, and many more still that would never make sense. Perhaps the most twisted of all was that, for all his plans and experience Wasp still hadn’t learned to expect the worst. Wasp had only learned to plan for one bot.

               Bumblebee had taken everything from him.

               Maybe he was shaking, he’d definitely stumbled backwards again, static strings of electricity dissipating into open air as they could not reach their target. “Get out! Get out! Leave Wasp alone!”

               Backshield hit steel wall and the mini crouched down like a feral. They had been told he’d become unstable due to related events, but seeing the internal destruction firsthand was another thing entirely. Ironhide didn’t know what to do. Protocols only went so far when dealing with an old friend, and Wasp hardly looked the mech he’d been. He thought he’d been cheated by a Decepticon spy. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again.

“Wasp…”

“No!” Nowhere to go and he’d lunged, attempting to swerve around the Autobot to freedom. Wasp was fast, but Ironhide could be a brick wall; he caught him by the arm anyways. “Slag! Slag off! You—Get away from Wasp!” Instant struggling. Wasp told him he’d slag him, he told him he’d kill him, he twisted and kicked and pulled and turned, but Ironhide would not let go.

Wasp had never seen what he had until he lost it.

Cracked processor, strained vocaliser, Wasp fought for his arm like he was caught in a web. Ironhide only saw the optics, wide, and frantic, and lost. How did it feel to spend eons betrayed by the universe? The natural course of action became simple with that, and a quick tug pulled Wasp close enough to wrap both arms around him. The mini shrieked, but it broke into a string of static.

Slag awful, that’s how it must have felt. And desperately lonely. Wasp had never been big on affection back when he had access to it, but even as Ironhide spoke he could feel his friend heaving vents into the embrace. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Wasp wasn’t a spy and he didn’t have to feel like one anymore. The fact he hadn’t been forgotten, hadn’t been left to rust and abandoned by everyone he’d known wasn’t one Wasp was willing to believe. And rightfully so, but it didn’t mean he had to keep running.

Bumblebee had cost him everything he’d ever had.

But Ironhide had been built to withstand the worst of it.


End file.
